Stupide Jalousie
by Koakiwa
Summary: Parce que , avec le poing ardent , on touche pas a ses affaires , et surtout pas a ce gosse qui lui sert d'amant , parce que , ce gosse est la chose la plus mignonne et adorable qui existe a ses yeux. Alors , que ce soit son meilleur ami ou le meilleur ami de son homme , il a le droit de s'énerver... non ?


Bonjour c'est encore moi ! Vu que je suis a cours d'idée pour _Académia No Mi_ , en ce moment je suis vraiment inspirée pour les OS mignon ou triste , donc en voilà un nouveau , AceLu cette fois !

Il a été modifier pour cause de mots qui ce sont effacer ainsi que des lettres - ce qui était bizarre - et j'ai rajouter quelque details aussi !

Merci aux personne qui mettent mes OS en fav ou me laisse des commentaires , ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un sanglot... Puis un autre... Et tout part en crescendo. Tu ne te souvient plus comment tout ça est arriver. Tu sait juste que t'es allongé contre la porte de votre baraque, il fait un temps de merde dehors et tu crève pourtant de chaud, et tu l'entend chialer au travers de la porte avec l'autre psychopathe qui te sert de meilleur ami. Et toi, t'es la, au sol les mains dans ton bermuda, et t'attend. Law à beau être ton meilleur ami, tu sait que ton coloc' est à croquer. Et tu sait aussi que le chirurgien qui a un faible pour les ours polaires lui feras rien. Ni même l'autre abrutit de Zoro qui aime les blonds à tendance de travestit. Mais t'y peut rien, c'est ta nature, la jalousie.

Puis le cliquetis de la porte de votre baraque retentit, mais tu t'en fou, totalement, tout ce que tu fait c'est réfléchir à comment arrêter tes crises de nerfs et de jalousie. Parce que, la personne qui te sert de coloc', c'est pas n'importe qui. Ouais, c'est ton copain depuis maintenant quatre putains d'années. Ouais, sauf que a force de vous bouffer la gueule tout les soirs parce que je cite : " T'arrive à dormir quand on est en plein acte ! " mais tu n'y peut rien toi, si t'es atteint de narcolepsie ! T'arrive à dormir en plein milieu du repas ou quand tu conduit. Ouais sauf que l'autre il a raison, quand il te dit de prendre tes médocs. Ouais mais fierté obligé tu n'écoute pas. Et du coup ça fait ne fait que plus d'argument pour les disputes. Mais lui il a toujours des raisons, toi, c'est toujours la même que tu lui reproche "Merde je n'existe plus à tes yeux ou ça se passe comment, Luffy ?! Tu ne reste jamais à la maison et limite je dort seul tout les soirs ! " il t'a expliquer des centaines de fois, que sa fac est loin, il part tôt et vu que toi aussi vous vous voyez le matin , sauf que le soir , tu rentre tôt et lui non.

T'aime pas l'admettre, mais la, si tu ne le fait pas, tu va le perdre et tu le sait très bien. Alors au moment où tu te reconcentre sur la réalité, tu voit le mec à la phobie du pain un sourire rempli de sous-entendue, que t'aimerais bien lui faire ravalé , et la tu prononce bien net le fond de ta pensée. "Et merde."

Et tu te retourne, il est la, debout, les joues creusées part les larmes, les yeux rouges avec d'énorme cernes, les vêtements tout chiffonnés. Il a le visage grave aussi, les yeux fixé dans les tiens , un sérieux qui ne lui ait que rarement vu . Et en quatre ans, il fait vachement moins gamin et beaucoup plus adulte. Et puis quand il prononce ton nom en entier tu sais que la merde arrive , vous devez réglez le soucis qui c'est installer depuis ta crise de jalousie.

" Portgas.D Ace, on doit caus...parler."

Le reniflement très distinctif t'aurais fait rigoler, dans d'autre condition. Alors tu te relève, tu remercie la personne qui te sert de meilleur ami d'un coup de tête, et d'un simple sourire, il disparaît dans sa belle Dodge qui n'est toujours pas un 4x4 mais juste une Dodge. Ou un lion en cage a la crinière flamboyante le fixe comme si le pauvre psychopathe allait ce faire bouffer.

Et tu entre dans votre baraque sans plus de cérémonie , et bordel, qu'est ce que la climatisation est génial. Sauf que pas le temps de l'apprécier longtemps, le p'tit brun aux yeux chocolat ce plante devant toi.

"Maintenant, tu m'explique pourquoi Zoro _**péter**_ la gueule à Sanji, et pourquoi les deux mon appelés limite en _**pleure**_ , parce qu'on parle bien de Zoro et Sanji, en me disant que tu me _**trompais,**_ avec _**Law**_. Et que tu avais essayer en plus de foutre la merde entre Sanji et Zoro pour que Zoro ne m'approche plu ?! "

T'allais riposté, sauf qu'il a continuer sur sa lancé.

" Je sais que tu pourrais pas me tromper avec Law ! Surtout avec Kidd qui est pire que toi niveaux " Je garde ma princesse dans le château fort tel un magnifique dragon enragé" mais tu m'explique pour Zoro et Sanji !?

\- Je.."

Tu marque un temps de pose, réfléchis à vitesse de la lumière, dont Kizaru ce foutrait bien de ta gueule parce que t'as toujours été nul en science. Et que t'as jamais compris pourquoi du magma en fusion pouvait surpasser des flammes . Et réfléchis entre , deux choix explicite : vérité ou mensonge.

Et pas le choix, tant pis, après ton soupire emplis de toute dignité tu te lance.

"J'ai vu Zoro pour.. quelque ch- ...

-Non non tu m'explique tout !

\- Heu.. _, C'est qu'il avait du répondant dans les disputes, le bougre_ , Pour ton anniversaire.. on avait décidé avec Zoro de le fêter chez eux... Sauf que j'ai lâcher une bourde sur ce que Sanji m'avais dit part rapport a une surprise pour ton meilleur... et du coup Zoro l'a sûrement mal pris et ils se sont.. disputés ? "

Et tu le regarde de haut, parce que t'es plus grand que lui, et lui, il fait le poisson rouge. Mais t'es habituer, vos dispute d'amoureux, ça dur jamais plus d'une journée, souvent un mal entendue. Mais vous explosez de rire. Parce que putain. Vous êtes des imbéciles amoureux.

* * *

Il est cours , je sais , et je m'en excuse , je pourrais limite le mettre en drabble , mais , j'avais pas envie. Je me rattraperais sur le KiddLu en cours , avec le quel je bloque à cause de la chanson et de ses paroles qui sont dur a interpréter. Enfin j'espère que cette petite histoire de 898 mots vous auras plu !

Review et à la prochaine ? ~


End file.
